Pregnancy Scare
by belle.moi
Summary: Why would Edward kill Jake for somethig he didn't know about! one-shotter


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does. I am only playing with her characters a bit.**

18 POST B.D.

RENESEMEE POV

My life is just so wonderful ever since Jacob told me about how he imprinted on me. When he told me that he loved me minutes after I was born and never stopped loving me I was just so excited. The only thing that made me upset was when he told me that he use to love my mom, when he said those words I stayed in my room for a whole week. While I was away from him I realized that it didn't matter because I was not born yet but ever since than we never stayed away from each other for more than a few hours.

So now Jacob is my boyfriend who I adore so much. Aunt Alice can now see me perfectly and still can only see the wolves in a blur. My family including Jacob and I now live in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The new house that we have is twice the size of the one back in Forks. I go to high school for my second time in two weeks. So Jacob just dragged me out of the house literally and no one even tried to stop him. Now I am in Jacob's car blindfolded.

"Jake where are we going."

"I told you it's a surprise." he replied pretending to sound annoyed

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yea, of course I know but trust me your going to love this surprise"

"If you say so"

I was just getting so frustrated everyone was acting so different and Jake never hid anything from me so this must be very big. Alice stayed from me as much as possible instead of tonight she said I have to look extra special. Dad was always talking to Jake far away from the house so I couldn't hear anything. Aunt Rose was actually being nice to Jacob. Suddenly Jake stopped the car.

I reached up to take the blindfold of but Jake stopped me.

"You can't"

"Why not you stopped the car"

"Just wait until I say so ok"

"Fine"

I heard Jake get out of the car and walk to my side to get me out of the car. I could smell fire, wood, grass, leaves, and food. I could also here water so I thought we were on a beach but I didn't smell sand.

"Jake where are we"

"We are at Green River"

"Why are we here?"

"You can take your blindfold off now"

When he told me I could finally take the blindfold off I did. I opened my eyes and Jake was on one knee holding a black velvet box once saw I the ring I was about to cry. The ring was breath taken.

"Nessie I loved you from the day you were born and I will love you for the rest of our existence so will you make me the happiest man alive so Renesemee Carlie Cullen will you marry me."

I was just so shocked ad couldn't believe that I was actually going to be Renesemee Carlie Black.

"Yes Jake of course!"

Jake got up to put the rig on my finger and started to kiss me, first the kiss started out sweet then went to passionate than the kisses started to get steamy. I was shocked because Jake would always stop me because I was going too far but he was just letting me. Suddenly I started to take control so I started to unbutton his shirt he didn't even protest he just helped me. The night just got steamy and we just went so far that if my father knew he would have just killed Jacob.

When I woke up I was fully dressed with last night's clothes in my bed.

I took a shower and got dressed. I went down stairs thinking of an excuse but aunt Alice was the only one in the house.

"Where is everybody?" I asked aunt Alice as I walked to the kitchen.

"Everyone went hunting and I volunteered to watch you."

"I am not a baby anymore."

"Trust me sweet heart I know. But I stayed because I had a vision of you and Jacob. You should be lucky because I was hunting with Jasper far from your father and I kept the vision out of my head."

"Aunt Alice what did you have a vision of. "

"Sweetie I had a vision of you sitting reading a pregnancy test that was positive."

"Wait I am pregnant, but me and Jake only went that far once."

"Sweetie you only need that one time."

When Alice told me I was pregnant the only thing I could think of was not telling dad. The only thing dad would want to do is kill Jake. I started to sob tears of regret and tears of joy.

"Sweetie what's wrong you don't have to be sad I will help you get through this."

"That's the thing I am crying tears of regret and tears of joy."

"I am shore of why you are happy but regret what for."

"I have regret because I should have waited just like Jake told me, but I told him that's what I really wanted. But now if I knew I would get pregnant I would have waited six months."

"Six months that's how much time I got."

"How much time you got for what."

"Your wedding remember or he didn't ask yet."

"No he did that's why, well you no."

"Yeah so do you want me to tell the others or are you."

"I can't tell dad he will kill Jake." I had erased the thought soon as it came in my head.


End file.
